My Valentine From Tartarus
by D.Minx
Summary: Two-shot ficlet: Savannah has a date with Thanatos! But with Eris scheming to break them up and Than curious to discover Sav's 'inner dragon' will it end well? Only one way to find out... a Valentine challange with Stay70573... enjoy X
1. A Date with Death

**My Valentine from Tartarus..**

_Hey peepz! Here it is… another fan-tabulous crossover fic concocted between myself and the ever-elusive Stay70573. But before you go badgering him for an update on his fics (cause let's face it, progress has been slow in that department) take pity… a busy life and hectic responsibilities can leave any writer drained… so let's try and be patent, 'kay?_

_Ok, back to business…. This two-parter contains characters from my Hades&Seph saga, plus those created for Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy. Please seek permission before using any of them, thanks… Alright, as usual this one-shot is not directly linked to any of the fics mentioned above, except maybe Trick or Treating… and before you ask, we __were__ intending to write a Christmas themed one-shot crossover but I kind of spaced on the planning and so it never happened (yeh, that's right, it was my bad), Hmmmm… perhaps that's why he's been spacing on the planning of this one… revenge!-! O_O _

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to Stay70573 and my two loyal reviewers AngelofDarkness1959 and BUBBLYbuttons2me… thanks guys, this one's for you! X<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part One:<strong>__**A Date with Death…**_

…_the day before Valentine's Day…_

Maleficent scowled moodily as she stormed through the drafty halls of the castle on the Forbidden Mountain. This was nothing new, especially at this time of year when her patience was at an all time low..

She hated the new flowers…

She hated the cute little baby animals gallivanting around…

She hated the lovey-dovey way people got…

She just hated spring full stop…

But most of all, she hated _Valentine's Day_…

It was the one day of the year that she dreaded the most. She was dreading it even more this year as, for once, she actually had a _date_. It wasn't so much the date itself which alarmed the Mistress of All Evil but more the fact that she had no idea what Jafar had planned for them. Maleficent hated not being in control, she rigidly controlled her household with a domineering-borderline-tyrannical dictatorship, everyone was accountable in her eyes, blood-relative or not. To hand over all control of the date to Jafar was a huge mile-stone for her, usually the Mistress of All Evil would demand that Jafar was to be at a certain location at a certain time or pick her up at precisely such a time and if he was even so much as a single _second_ late there was hell to pay. This always caused a certain amount of friction between her and Jafar as there was always a power-struggle over who was actually leading this relationship..

On top of her own reservations about her impending date the Mistress of All Evil had recently discovered that her own daughter had a date on Valentine's Day too.

_Her Savannah had a date…_

The girl had barely turned thirteen and she was going on her first date. It was.. _Unbelievable!-!_ And what made matters worse was Maleficent had no idea who the snot-nosed lecherous punk was… apparently her daughter wasn't going to tell her until it was too late to stop her from going.

A brief smirk twisted on Maleficent's ruby lips… Savannah's new-found fiery defiance reminded her of her younger self… the smirk instantly vanished as quickly as it had appeared as Maleficent remembered how annoyingly stubborn and temperamental she was in her own teenage years.

_Curses!-! _Maleficent inwardly seethed, her fists clenching and shaking with badly repressed fury. _Who the devil had the audacity to ask her daughter out on a date? _The horned fairy/witch then turned sharply on her heels and stalked off in the direction of her daughter, intending to try and wheedle the information out of her stubborn child again..

* * *

><p>…<em>Valentine's Day…<em>

Thanatos had just finished brushing his fangs and reached for the bottle of minty mouthwash and took a large swig, casually rinsing his mouth out with the tingly liquid before spitting it out in the sink. He wiped his mouth on the arm of his navy sleeve before returning the bottle to it's home on the shelf. The golden-flamed godling, like everybody else under the surface knew _exactly_ who's 'babies' mouthwash was made from and although knowledge of this fact disturbed many surface dwellers it did nothing to discourage him from using mint products. As far as Thanatos was concerned Persephone was just evening out the playing-field. Minthe tried to steal her husband so now Minthe's 'babies' get chopped and smooshed up, ready to be turned into a variety of products… the cosmos keeps on ticking.

The golden-flamed God of Death then wandered back through to his bedroom and picked up his bottle of aftershave, poured a little into his hands before slapping it onto his cheeks causing his golden flames to ripple as he took in the inviting smell of it.

'Ah, Hugo Boss, my personal favourite..' The godling sighed dreamily to himself before giving himself the once over in the mirror, casually inspecting his appearance for his big date, narrowing his eyes with pleasure at his reflection… _Oh yehhh, Sav is gonna be one impressed witch.._

A sharp wolf whistle caused the fiery godling to jump in shock before whipping around to see his father standing leering at him in the doorway.

'So, all ready for your big date lover-flames?' Hades sounded as his smirk widened into a twisted smirk of amusement as his son's rippled with irritation.

'Shut up Dad..' Thanatos folded his arms tightly as he glowered at his father.

'Aww, but dis is so _schweet_…' Hades continued in a mock-baby voice, ignoring his son's irritable flames as the older god clasped his hands together. '-my li'l Thannykins is goin' on his first _daaate_..'

'Are you done?' Thanatos kinked a brow at his blue-flamed parent.

'Heh, alright, settle down spazz I'm just yankin' your chain..' Hades snickered in amusement before he swept his son up into his arms and rubbed his large knuckles across Thanatos' white cranium causing his golden flames to spark under the 'noogie'.

'_Urgh…_ geroff me!' The godling pulled himself out of his father's grip and shook the sparks free from his flames causing his father to smirk widely.

'Ok, ok..' Hades laughed affectionately raising his hands in defeat. '-I'll knock it off kiddo. I just can't believe your goin' on your first date..' The fiery god then blinked as if just realising something then adding, '-and with my ex's daughter too..' He shivered slightly. '-that's kinda creepy.'

'Uh-huh..' Thanatos' eyes narrowed in disdain at this point. '-and this is comin' from a guy who married his own niece?' There was a pause before the godling added. 'Besides, I thought you only went on one date with Maleficent?'

'_Pfft_..' Hades snorted with derision. '-if you could call it a date.'

'Why, what happened?' Thanatos asked curiously, wondering if his dad had any advice that might help him with his own date.

'Well lemmie put it this way brat..' Hades responded, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. '-just try not to bring out the _dragon_ in Savannah tonight..' He then chuckled in amusement. 'Oh-hoh, you do not wanna see that!'

'Uh, ok dad, thanks for the warnin'..' Thanatos replied, dismissing his father's words. Savannah had an inner dragon? Well, this certainly would make tonight interesting. The next second a swirl of white orbs appeared out of nowhere.

'Ok, the minions are all set and the girls are with my mother..' Persephone was now rummaging through a thin-strapped black handbag with a silver skull-shaped clasp. '-you all set for your big date Than?' The white-skinned goddess smiled at her son as she whipped out her home-made perfume and spritzed herself all over.

'Ready as I'll ever be mom..' Thanatos smiled at his mother and the goddess smiled back.

'_Ooh_.. you look so handsome baby-flames..' Persephone cooed to her son. '-you'll have Savannah falling at your feet.'

'Heh _yehh_…' Hades snickered in amusement. '-and if that don't work ya can always give her the ol' kiss of death.' The blue fiery god guffawed at his son's inability to make contact with mortals without killing them.

'Oh knock it off Hades, he doesn't need you teasing him..' Persephone rolled her green eyes but smiling all the same.

'Yeh nor do I need you 'checkin' up' on us neither..' Thanatos air-quoted, pouting petulantly before jabbing a finger in his father's face. 'Ix-nay on the pying-say, _comprende vous?_'

'Whoa, whoa… _re_-lax short-flames..' Hades waved his hands in calming motion. '-as much as I would _love_ to tail you two love-birds around all night I-' The fiery god sighed dramatically for effect before wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. '-_sadly_ have a previous engagement which takes higher precedence.'

Persephone folded her arms and kinked a brow at her husband.

'You better be referring to me..' She sounded in a gentle yet accusing tone.

'Of course I mean you my sweet..' Hades faked a wounded tone before summoning a black envelop out of nowhere and passing it to his wife. Recognising it instantly as her Valentine's card the goddess took it off of him and ripped off the envelop with her name in red writing eagerly. The card itself contained a picture of what looked like Pain and Panic forced to wear cherub outfits. Persephone blinked at it before opening and scanning her husband's scrawl inside.

''Be mine or else.'..' The Queen of the Underworld's other brow shot up at the message… if she didn't know better she could have almost sworn that this was a threat. 'Or else what?' She sounded defiantly with a playful smirk as her husband casually scanned his own card which had a picture of two souls hand in hand walking into a bright light and the caption: **Together For Eternity.. **

'Exactly..' The fiery god purred as his yellow eyes refocused on his wife's pretty face as he pocketed his card. Thanatos only smirked widely at his parents.

'So what do you two have planned then?' The little godling sounded curious, finally dragging his father's attention off his mother.

'Disney Castle is holdin' a t'do, so for a change of pace we thought we'd check it out instead of goin' to the little place by the Elysian Fields where we usually go.' Hades explained cheerfully but Thanatos only kinked a brow at his father then turned to his mother.

'He only wants to go so he can meddle with Mal 'n' Jaffy, right?' The fiery godling said to Persephone dryly.

'_Yeh_…' Persephone gave a heavy sigh. '-that was my theory too sweet-flames..' Her eyes narrowed with disdain showing she would have much preferred their 'usual' date in the restaurant where they had their first date.

'_Urgh_, do you two really think I'm so shallow that I'd just pick that place because that's where Jafar just _happens_ to be taking Maleficent there?' Hades adopted an innocent look but his family weren't fooled.

'Yes!' Both Persephone and Thanatos responded sharply.

'Oy vey..' The fiery god shook his head lightly. 'Alright, fine… so that's part of the reason I wanna go there but _Sephy_..' Hades drawled in a low seductive tone leaning into his wife, one arm turning to smoky tendril and running softly up her sending tingles down her spine. '-_my sweet alluring li'l siren, _I swear by the Styx I'll make it up to you later on..' His voice purred with bated breath causing the goddess to gasp then turn away from her son to face him.

'You promise sweetie?' She sounded eagerly causing Thanatos to blink at how fast his father could persuade his mother.

'I just swore by the Styx didn't I?' Hades winked at her causing Persephone to give a girlish squeal and kiss his lips then hug him tight.

'Dad you ol' honey-dripper, ya sure know how to lay it on thick..' The fiery godling sounded impressed before a beeping went off in his pocket. He then whipped out a black pager then scanned the message. 'Whoa, gotta blaze or I'll be late pickin' up Sav..' He yelped then vanished out in a swirl of shadowy darkness.

'Mind your manners around Maleficent..' Persephone called out as he went.

'C'mon babe, we better head too..' Hades kissed her forehead, holding her securely before vanishing out in a swirl of smoke with her in tow.

* * *

><p>Thanatos appeared in the empty Temple of Necromancy where both Eris and Alcezar Jafar were waiting for him as agreed earlier.<p>

'Did ya bring it?' Thanatos asked instantly. Alcezar smirked widely, producing a vile of pale gold liquid out of his pocket.

'Of course, I've always got your back.' The demi-god sounded amiably and Thanatos beamed widely at him and snatched the vile keenly.

'Thanks man, I'd love to stay and chat guys but I'm almost late so..' The fiery godling shrugged carelessly before vanishing out with a disembodied, '-see ya!'

'Your welcome..' Alcezar drawled monotonously into the darkness where Thanatos had been moments before.

'Alright, let's go AJ..' Eris sounded jumping to her feet and dusting herself down.

'Go?' Alcezar blinked dimly, not following the goddess. Eris rolled her lavender eyes at her friend.

'To my brother's factory, remember?' She sounded impatiently. 'I promised mom I'd drop this off for him..' She held up a bottle of pink solution.

'What is it?' Alcezar asked, he was almost dreading a trip to Cupid's Love factory. Apart from her step-dad Hephaestus the rest of Eris' family were inanely cheery and Alcezar often fantasised about strangling their minions the cherubs, their inane cooing was enough to drive even the sanest person insane.

'I dunno..' Eris shrugged, frowning slightly at the bottle. '-probably a super-concentrated love solution to mix in to the molten arrow mix to make a super-duper love arrows.' She pulled a face at this point just to emphasis just how rotten she thought the idea was.

'Alright, fine, but can we make this quick, your family gives me the creeps..' Alcezar sighed reluctantly running his fingers through his punked-up hair.

'Uh, at least you don't have to live with them..' Eris responded lightly and the two of them vanished out in a shimmer of red and a navy puff of smoke respectively.

* * *

><p>Thanatos arrived at the forbidden castle bang on time and knocked on the door using the heavy door knocker. After a few minutes Maleficent appeared at the door wearing her usual black horned-headdress and floaty black and purple-trim outfit.<p>

'Yes..' Maleficent sounded sternly, making a big show of folding her arms and scowling at Thanatos. She couldn't have thought of a worse match for her daughter than the foul-mouthed disobedient fiery lout that was Hades' brat. He would probably just bolt when he saw Savannah release her 'inner dragon' just like his father did to her..

'Erm, hello Ms Maleficent..' Thanatos responded politely. '-is Savannah ready to go?' Maleficent kinked a brow at Thanatos' words. She had not expected the boy to understand what good manners were, never mind use them… he must of picked them up from Persephone because Hades certainly didn't have any manners.

'She's just finishing now..' Maleficent responded only glancing backwards down the hall to the sweeping staircase leading to her daughter's private bedroom tower. Thanatos resisted all temptation to kink a brow at Maleficent's lack of hospitality. Most people invite you in to wait but not her, she had left him standing on the door-step waiting like a door-to-door salesman.

'So..' The horned witch sounded in a cool purposeful tone. '-will I be getting my daughter back _alive_ tonight?' Her voice suggested that had she not had a date of her own tonight she would have been watching him like a hawk. Thanatos repressed the urge to shudder… why was it villainous parents always wanted to 'check up on' their children.

'Oh, you don't need to worry about that, AJ has already got us covered..' Thanatos responded cheerfully. His smile was forced tightly around his mouth as Maleficent scrutinized him once again.

'Well at least one of you knows what he's doing..' She finally responded causing Thanatos to frown slightly at this snippy insult. Clearly Maleficent viewed him in the same light as his father, just another shallow cad, she probably thought Alcezar was a better match for her daughter. _Hah, fat chance of that happening_… Alcezar was nursing a secret soft spot for Eris and he was far too proud to ever admit it to anyone.

Thanatos was about to open his mouth and tell Maleficent that she could take a running jump into the Vortex of Fire, not only was he responsible for people's deaths but he could make them suffer too when Savannah appeared behind her mother and giving her mother a curious gaze, as if wondering why her mother had not invited her date inside.

'Ready to go?' Thanatos' head whipped around to Savannah who was wearing her usual lilac poncho and black leggings as she squeezed passed her mother and stood beside him on the doorstep.

'Yeh, did you get the elixir?' Savannah asked immediately and Thanatos produced the vile of pale gold liquid.

'Courtesy of Alcezar Jafar..' The witchling smiled at his words and took the vile, necking it's contents and dropping the glass tube so it smashed on the stone step.

'So where are you kids going tonight..' Maleficent sounded in a cool yet surprisingly softer voice, a slight smile twitching at her daughter as she asked this.

'I'm not telling you mother, then you'll come spy on us..' Savannah sounded lightly, she knew Maleficent would sneak out of her date and observe then from a distance if they gave any hint at what they were doing.

'I would do no such thing..' Maleficent looked outraged by this suggestion.

'Oh please mother, we both know if you weren't going out with Jafar you would be tailing us all night.' Savannah sniffed dismissively taking Thanatos by the hand.

'Heh, _yehh_… my dad would be doin' the same thing if he could..' Thanatos interjected with a wide smirk. Maleficent rolled her eyes at the mention of Hades, she was just glad she wouldn't be seeing him or his annoyingly perky wife tonight, they always did the same thing. Dinner for two in a small Underworld restaurant named, **A little Slice of Elysium**… apparently there was some sentimental meaning behind this annual trip.

'Believe me I have better things to do than chase after a pair of juvenile delinquents.' Maleficent replied stiffly, growing exasperated with her daughter's back-chat… this boy was a bad influence on her and not the kind of 'bad influence' she'd approve of either.

'Whatever mom, see ya later..' Savannah waved her off cheerfully as the two disappeared off in a swirl of smoky shadow.

'Humph, good riddance.' Maleficent sniffed before slamming her front door shut.

* * *

><p>'<em>Eris!-!<em>' Even the mere sound of Cupid's voice made Alcezar want to shudder. 'How are you sweetling?' The chubby over-sized pink baby deity hugged the Goddess of Discord who grimaced but returned the gesture.

'Not bad Coop.' The red-skinned goddess quickly let go of her older brother as his turquoise-skinned wife appeared beaming at her little sister-in-law.

'_Eris!_' The shrill tones of Psyche made Alcezar wince… _Oh Allah, what in the sands of Agrabah kind of voice is that?-! _'So good to see you honey-' Her blue eyes then turned to Alcezar and lit up in a way that Alcezar didn't like. '-_ooh_, and is this your boyfriend?' She asked causing the demi-god to blink in shock.

'What?' He asked dimly, stunned with disbelief before frowning. '_Boyfriend..?_'

'No Psyche, he's just my friend..' Eris qualified but the goddess only smiled.

'Oh, don't be shy Eris..' Psyche beamed dismissing her words. 'Love is nothing to be ashamed of.' The red-skinned goddess frowned at these words.

'I'm not ashamed-'

'Psyche is right sis, there's nothing like your first love..' Cupid sighed, gazing at his wife who tittered girlishly.

'Oh Cupy..' She swooned and the two love-deities started kissing.

'Oh brother..' Eris sighed rolling her eyes with disgust at the smooching couple.

'Can you please just give them the solution so we can get out of here..' Alcezar hissed in her ear impatiently.

So..' Psyche grinned lazily at the teenage pair once she and her husband parted lips. '-what are you love birds doing today?'

'We're not dating..' Eris and Alcezar stated firmly together. At this point Cupid wiggled his brows at the pair suggestively.

'Do ya wanna be?' He uttered slyly, whipping out a glowing pink Love arrow.

'_No!-!_' Both teens yelled irritably.

'Urgh..' Cupid rolled his brown eyes lazily. '-can't pair up everybody..'

'Look Coop, I only came to give you guys this..' Eris sounded huffily before handing over the pink bottle of solution. '-mom thought you guys could use the boost..'

'Alright, the Amour solution..' Cupid sounded happily, taking the bottle before turning to his wife. 'Here schnookums, I think the cherubs could use a little of this in their nectar, there have been more Loathe arrows than usual this year..'

'Okay-dokey Cupy..' Psyche trilled before pecking his cheek and disappearing off into the factory floor with the bottle.

'Loathe arrows?' Eris kinked a brow confused at her brother.

'Yeh..' Cupid sighed shaking his head. 'The cherubs are feelin' the strain this year so naturally there's a few more than usual. Well-' The pink god suddenly perked up. '-can't chit-chat all day sis, time is money and I need to take the latest batch of Loathe arrows to the decontamination unit… see you two later.' He then waved them off before heading back into the factory once more.

Suddenly a light went off in Eris' head.

'That's it!' She declared excitedly.

'What's it?' Alcezar sounded raising his brows suspiciously, the red-skinned goddess was clearly scheming again.

'Wait here, I'll be right back.' Eris grinned widely then vanished on the spot.

After a few minutes the goddess returned holding a bright green arrow which looked bent and twisted in comparison to the perfectly straight pink Love arrows.

'Tada..' Eris brandished the green arrow proudly to Alcezar who kinked an eyebrow at it.

'And that would be..' He sounded as his wrist rolled, clearly wanting her to finish his sentence.

'Duh. Don't you know a Loathe arrow when you see one?' The goddess rolled her lavender eyes.

'A what?' Alcezar had never heard of them before.

'Hello. This arrow will make somebody _hate_ the person their with!' Eris trilled excitedly. 'We can use it to break up Savannah and Thanatos..'

'_What?_' Alcezar yelled out in shock at the very suggestion. Before seizing her by the straps of her lavender mini-chiton. 'Eris are you crazy?-! Than will _kill_ you!'

'_Urh_, puh-lease..' Eris snorted. '-I'm immortal..'

'There are ways around that..' Alcezar responded darkly.

'Oh whatever..' Eris sniffed dismissively before adding, '-and anyway if we do this right then they won't have any clue we were involved.'

Eris, no. I can't in all good conscience let you do this..' Alcezar responded sharply. '-they're our friends-'

'Exactly.' Eris cut him off still smirking. 'You know as well as I do that Thanatos doesn't have a heart, or at least not much of one anyway, and he _hates _the idea of being 'tied down', he's going to dump her at some point so all we're really doing is giving them a little _nudge_ in the right direction..' She sounded in her sweetest most convincing voice then adding, '-don't you wanna help our friends?'

'It's none of our business Eris.' Alcezar hissed irritably, not falling for her ploy.

'Fine.' Eris sounded touchily. 'I'll just do it myself.'

'Eris… no, don't you-' At this point the red-skinned goddess vanished in a shimmer of red causing Alcezar to slap his face. '-_Eris, get back here this instant.._' He declared angrily.

Nothing.

'Oh for Allah's sake!' Alcezar cursed then vanished out after her in a puff of navy smoke...

…**to be cocluded on Valentines Day…**

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey peeps, this was supposed to be a one-shot but since it will probably end up as long as Trick and Treating I figured a two-parter was the way forward!_

_Uh-oh… Eris is on the loose with a loathe arrow! Watch out!_

_Ok, every guy I know seems to have a bottle of Hugo Boss original aftershave which is why I made it Than's choice (plus it smells great on a guy!).._

_It's Valentines Day so it made sense to have Cupid and Psyche in the fic and I do hope Stay is doing something with Aphrodite! *hint, hint*_

_Maleficent's disgust for spring and romance seemed obvious due to her harsh nature but I'm sure when she meets up with Jafar she'll perk up! (That will be in Stay's fic!)_

_I have had very little conferences with Stay this time but I hope you like it bud! Lemmie know what you think! XP_

_Stay tuned… concluding chap will be posted on the 14__th__ at some point.._

_~Ditzy X_


	2. Can you Feel the Loathe Tonight?

**My Valentine from Tartarus..**

_Hey peepz! Here it is… another fan-tabulous crossover fic concocted between myself and the ever-elusive Stay70573. But before you go badgering him for an update on his fics (cause let's face it, progress has been slow in that department) take pity… a busy life and hectic responsibilities can leave any writer drained… so let's try and be patent, 'kay?_

_Ok, back to business…. This two-parter contains characters from my Hades&Seph saga, plus those created for Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy. Please seek permission before using any of them, thanks… Alright, as usual this one-shot is not directly linked to any of the fics mentioned above, except maybe Trick or Treating… and before you ask, we __were__ intending to write a Christmas themed one-shot crossover but I kind of spaced on the planning and so it never happened (yeh, that's right, it was my bad), Hmmmm… perhaps that's why he's been spacing on the planning of this one… revenge!-!_

_Dedicated to all who read and review: Hope you had a great Valentines Day! ^_^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Two:<strong>__**Can you Feel the Loathe Tonight?**_

When Thanatos and Savannah arrived in Toontown for their date the teen-couple were unsure exactly what to do for a 'date'. They had purposely not planned anything in case one of their parents had somehow got hold of the information… that would have caused both of them to change their plans so not planning was definitely the way forward.. However when they reached the bright lights of Toontown the only thing the two clueless teens could agree on was that they were both starving so they headed for the **Whole New World **eatery on Main. It was too small to be a restaurant yet too big to be a café but it served a huge menu of multi-cultural dishes for an affordable price. While Savannah ordered herself a light pasta-salad dish Thanatos ordered himself the hottest chilli dish he could find.

'How can you just wolf that down like it's porridge?' Savannah wrinkled her brow in confusion as the 'heat' of the chilli, which was a five-alarm, seemed to have absolutely no effect on the godling.

'Meh..' Thanatos sounded with a nonchalant shrug. '-this ain't hot, believe me, you ever tried _my_ dad's chilli..' The godling then laughed freely. '-_whoo-eee_! Now _that's_ flamin' hot, and from me? That's sayin' somethin' babe, if a mortal tried to eat it they'd die instantly, that's how hot it is!'

'Remind me never to come 'round your house for dinner..' Savannah sounded shaking her head with disbelief causing the godling to smirk in amusement.

'Heh, he served it to Zeus once when he came round for dinner..' Thanatos added cheerfully. '-we've never had him back since!' The godling slapped his hand off the table as he laughed in amusement at the memory of that wonderful night.

'So..' Thanatos suddenly snapped back to reality and smirked widely at the witchling sat opposite him. '-whadda ya fancy doin' for the rest of the night?' The godling asked her, unsure if she would like any of his suggestions.

'I dunno..' Savannah sounded uncertainly, fiddling the leftover pasta on her plate with her fork. '-I kinda figured that you might have thought of that..' She responded after a moments pause. Thanatos blinked at her in disbelief… _Say whaaat?-! _

'Anyway, you asked me out..' Savannah qualified her position as if stating the obvious when all he could do was give her the smoking goldfish look.

'Well _yeh_..' Thanatos finally agreed. '-but you're a chick!' The witchling's brows contracted at this point as she threw him an icy look.

'What's _that_ supposed to mean!' Savannah snapped irritably, her ferocity was almost on par with her mother Maleficent.

'Nothing..' Thanatos responded barely repressing the urge to wince at her words. '-I only meant that most girls have an idea of what they want out of a date..'

'Oh.' Savannah's face paused in shock before it brightened considerably. 'Well, yes I suppose that's true.'

Thanatos breathed a sigh of relief at this point which went unnoticed by Maleficent's daughter.

'Well, I guess we could always go and see what's on at the movies..' The witchling added thoughtfully before her pale yellow eyes refocused on Thanatos' face. '-unless you have a better idea.' She added sweetly smiling at him, it was amazing how fast her mood could change.

'What? Nah, movies it is..' Thanatos responded with a suave yet hungry smirk which. Savannah beamed widely and got up from the table and both of them threw down some money for the bill before they vanished in a swirl of smoky darkness and a gulf of lilac and black flames..

The moment the two teens left the Goddess of Discord manifested out of the shadows of the street, since her friends had been sitting near a window she could remain inconspicuous and listen in with her divine hearing.

* * *

><p>'Oh-hoh…' Eris smirked happily to herself. '-this is gonna be <em>so<em> much easier than I thought.' She chuckled to herself in amusement.

'Is that so?' Alcezar's disembodied voice sounded coldly before the young demi-god appeared in front of her out of a swirl of dark smoke.

Eris rolled her lavender eyes with scorn.

'Oh, right. I almost forgot about you.' The red-skinned goddess' voice spoke with as much disdain as she could muster. Alcezar frowned deeply at her.

'I was deadly serious when I said I wasn't going to let you screw up their night..' Alcezar frowned deeply.

'Well duh. When are you not..' Eris sounded bored now. Her devious mind still working out how to spoil Thanatos and Savannah's night. Alcezar sighed heavily at her words and shook his head lightly with exasperation, sometimes it was tough being the automatically assumed leader of their little gang, especially since two of the members were full-blooded gods and viewed him as a lesser-being. 'Look, not that I don't think it's cute having you tail me on Valentines Day AJ but I really need to mosey.' She was about to disappear again when he grabbed her arm, impeding her from going on without him coming along for the ride.

'AJ, quit being such a goody-goody..' She frowned as her red aura flared at him, Eris was starting to get ticked off with his interfering now. '-it's damaging to your rep.'

'When have I ever cared what others think of me!' Alcezar sounded sharply. 'Now you are not disappearing out on me _again_..' As he gave this order this Judge Claude Frollo, who just happened to be passing them in the street at that moment, looked around and smirked with amusement… obviously assuming they were a couple arguing on a Valentines date. It wasn't missed by Eris who was already annoyed with Alcezar.

'What're you gawkin' at?' The mouthy goddess snapped at him.

'Boy..' Frollo completely ignored Eris and turned instead to Alcezar. '-if I were you I'd gag your little witch.' Alcezar could only gawp in shock as Eris fumed on the spot.

'Oh that's it..' The red-skinned goddess breathed furiously.

'Eris, contain yourself.' Alcezar hissed, he to was offended by the 'witch' comment since he was half-one himself. 'He's not worth it..'

'No, no..' Eris pulled her arm out of Alcezar's grip and the demi-god scowled as the goddess moved to the centre of the street where Frollo, who was now walking away, could still see her clearly.

'Hey creepo..' She called causing the judge to whirl around annoyed at being addressed in such a manner. '-why don'tcha have a date?' She taunted lazily causing Alcezar to wince with embarressment, she always loved to cause a scene.

'Oh for the love of Allah…' Alcezar drawled feeling a pale pink blush heat his cheeks.

'Lemmie guess..' Eris continued to taunt Frollo who was looking beside himself with rage. '-your one of those old guys who wants some of that fresh young stuff, right?' She even pulled a provocative pose at this point flashing some of her already ample cleavage causing Alcezar to burn with further humiliation and turn away.

'You… you… _insolent harlot!_' Frollo bellowed furiously and began striding back towards her. 'I'll teach you not to insult a man of the Law!' The Goddess of Discord only laughed in amusement at his words and since she had now successfully spread discord she pranced happily over to Alcezar, not having the heart to ditch him with the pissed off judge, and the two of them vanished just as Frollo extended his arm intending on seizing her by the back of her lilac chiton…

* * *

><p>'How about this one?' Savannah asked Thanatos, pointing to one of the listed films on the cinema information board.<p>

'Ewww…' Thanatos pulled a face at the soppy title. '-_'a light fluffy comedy..'_..' He read the film description. '-I am _not_ watching a light fluffy comedy, do I look like Cupid to you?' The fiery godling flared slightly at her.

'It's supposed to be really good..' Savannah responded, frowning at Thanatos' instant dismissal of her film choice.

'Yeh, pass me a puke bucket and I'll _show_ you how good it is..' The fiery godling drawled unimpressed and Savannah tutted irritably before pouting and jutting her hip exasperated.

'Fine. Then what would you watch..' She asked, trying to remain civil… the more time she spent with Thanatos the less she realised she had in common with him..

'Hmm..' Thanatos ran his eyes over the selection of films then, predictably, pointed to the scariest film on offer. '-oh, definitely _that_ one!'

'Ah, no way..' Savannah pulled a disgusted face, shuddering at the description. _The goriest film ever made… a total blood-bath. _Savannah shuddered then kinked a brow at her date. 'Anyway, who goes to see a scary film on Valentines Day?'

'My dad took my mom to a slasher play once..' Thanatos sounded cheerfully. '-he said my mom was clinging to him the whole night long, didn't want him to leave her alone for a single second..' The fiery godling actually wiggled his brows suggestively at her as if this was going to seal the deal. Savannah only frowned back unimpressed.

'Yeh, well _I'm_ not going to see that film so you can just forget it..' The witchling sounded huffily, folding her arms and sniffing haughtily.

'Fine, fine, fine..' Thanatos sighed exasperated now. '-let's just pick somethin' else.'

After a little while the teenage couple could still not agree on a film so they abandoned the cinema in favour of the small cemetery where they shared their first kiss. Even though it wasn't exactly a traditional place to chose for a first date it was the only place that they could agree on, at least in it's tranquil setting they could at least get to know each other better..

* * *

><p>Eris fumed when she reached the cinema to find out that Thanatos and Savannah had already bailed the scene.<p>

'Rrr… this is all your fault AJ..' She snapped moodily to the demi-god who kinked a brow amused at her irritation. '-if you hadn't distracted me I they wouldn't have got away.'

'Correction.' Alcezar smirked even wider at her. 'If you had not allowed yourself to get distracted they would not have gotten away..' Eris blinked at his words then turned and scowled at her friend.

'You live solely just to irritate me, don't you?' The red-skinned goddess sounded with dry sarcasm.

'It's one of my many guilty pleasures in life, yes..' Alcezar responded lightly, heading towards the cinema information board.

'Yeesh, sorry I asked..' Eris shuddered to think what else Alcezar Jafar considered a 'guilty pleasure'. She then turned confused as she spotted him standing studying the film board. 'Uh, what are you doing AJ?' She asked despairingly.

'Well..' Alcezar responded lightly. '-since you won't listen to reason then I guess I'll just have to listen to madness and help you find out where they've gone..' Eris blinked in shock at these words… _Listen to madness? Was this really Alcezar Jafar talking?_

'Why would you help me?' She suddenly asked stunned by his actions as the demi-god raised a hand and summoned a faint white aura to scan the board.

'Because since your so hell-bent on splitting them up I figure the only way for you to see the truth is to let you follow through..' Alcezar sounded amiably.

'But why would you do that?' Eris sounded, still failing to see why he would help her after being so dead against her plan.

'Because let's face it Eris, you couldn't sense where they went to save your own immortal hide, could you? Now if I were you I'd shut up and just accept my help..' Alcezar frowned slightly despite a smirk still being present on his face. The demi-god then turned back to the wall and continued scanning it with his faint aura… just as his mother Hecate had taught him to do. As Eris watched in a kind of grateful yet worshipful fascination as he scanned the board for information on their 'missing' friends..

A flutter of vague images of the last few dozen people to stand in front of the board whizzed through his mind's eye, countless blank faces who meant nothing to him before _finally_… after what felt like and eternity but was more like a minute, Thanatos and Savannah appeared.

'_Oh face it Than..' Savannah scowled deeply. '-we're never going to agree on a film so let's just do something else!' Her voice was snippy and frustrated after all the arguing they'd done over films._

'_Hey, I know… let's go find a natural disaster and take a head count of the dying and injured!' Thanatos snapped his fingers and flared excited by this suggestion._

'_Oh, no way, that is seriously sick, besides if I want to gawp at a bunch of dead bodies I can just go down to the dungeon when the goblins are 'clearing out' the prisoners..'_

'_Urh, alright fine, then you pick something..' Thanatos sounded moodily._

'_Hmm..' Savannah thought for a moment. '-it has to be something that we both would like..' She mused thoughtfully._

'_Hey, why don't we go back to that little cemetery..' Thanatos suddenly spoke, drawing Savannah from her thoughts.._

'_You mean that little one where we met up with AJ and Eris on Hallowe'en and ended up sharing our first kiss?' Savannah sounded unsurely._

'_Yeh..' Thanatos beamed at her._

'_It's not exactly a traditional date idea is it?' Savannah kinked a brow._

'_And a mortal half-fairy dating a god who could kill her just by touching her is traditional?' Thanatos asked her raising both brows as if silently daring her to contradict her._

'_I guess your right there..' Savannah beamed widely at him then stretched her dainty green fingers and took his hand. '-ok, let's go..' The pair then vanished in a curl of smoke as Thanatos smirked widely.._

Alcezar Jafar gasped as his eyes opened, suddenly knowing where the two of them had gone.

'What?' Eris sounded from behind the demi-god, confusion clouding her big blue eyes. 'Did you find them?'

'Oh yes…' Alcezar murmured turning to face Eris with a snake-like smirk his father Jafar would be proud to wear. '-and you won't believe where they've gone..' The Goddess of Discord suddenly threw him an evil smirk..

* * *

><p>'So is it true that you have an 'inner dragon'?' Thanatos' question made Savannah's pale yellow eyes widen in shock, she had been familiarizing herself with the quaint little cemetery which hadn't changed much in the last three months, except that there was a little gloomy plant-life growing around the place.<p>

'How did you know that?' Savannah sounded turning back to the god who was perched on the back of the bench as his feet rested on the seat, she was shocked by the fact that he knew something so personal about her.

'Hey, I'm omniscient, I know everything..' He smirked widely but Savannah only kinked a brow and pouted, she knew about his 'limitations' in that field. Thanatos sighed and relented with the truth. 'Alright, fine… so my dad told me about it earlier tonight, ya can't blame a god for his curiosity though..'

'I suppose not..' Savannah sounded uncomfortably.

'So..' Thanatos probed further when she failed to reveal any more.

'So what?' Savannah looked confused at him.

'Can I see it?' The fiery god sounded eagerly.

'You want to see my 'inner dragon'..' Savannah sounded before frowning and shaking her head stubbornly making her ponytail shake. 'No. I just can't seem to maintain that form.'

'Why?' Thanatos sounded confused.

'Because it takes so much hate to just transform into that big scaly beast and I can never sustain it for long.' Savannah sighed. Her mother had always told her that once she found a source to single out the feelings of hatred then she'd always be able to use it to transform but until then she was stuck with just morphing in and out in a flash.

'Hey..' Thanatos responded raising his hands in casual defence. '-it's cool, was just askin', forget it..' Thanatos sounded before thinking on it for a moment. 'So what kind of dragon are you?' He eventually sounded curiously causing Savannah to scowl deeply, apparently this subject wasn't going to die anytime soon.

'I dunno, do I?' Savannah responded unsurely. 'And mother can't get a good enough look at me to tell me what I look like.'

'Oh. Well that sucks..' Thanatos interjected glumly.

'Tell me about it..' Savannah sounded folding her arms frowning at the ground in thought. '-I just wish I could know what I look like in that form.'

'We could try now..' Thanatos suddenly sounded with a smirk.

'What?' Savannah sounded surprised by this suggestion.

'Sure, why not?' Thanatos suddenly bounced down out of his seat on the bench causing his flames to flicker and ripple. 'There's nobody around, is there?'

* * *

><p>…<em>however, up above them…<em>

Eris and Alcezar appeared on the building of the tiny chapel of the cemetery, down below where they were sat was Thanatos and Savannah, just as Alcezar had predicted.

'Oh, AJ you're a star..' Eris hissed gleefully, careful not to speak too loud in case they were discovered. Alcezar groaned inwardly at her words.

'Don't mention it Eris..' He uttered grimly before a pause and he added, '-seriously.'

'Now all we have to do is listen for an opening..' She beamed widely at him before turning her eyes back to the pair below…

'So, what's your trigger?' Thanatos sounded airily as he circled Savannah in an almost predatory fashion wearing a wide smirk.

'My trigger..' The witchling sounded vaguely, finding Thanatos' interest in her 'inner dragon' slightly disconcerting.

'Yeh, what sets ya off, what starts the change?' Thanatos instantly supplied as his face instantly appeared beside hers, his hands casually resting on her shoulders.

'Anger..' Savannah replied, smiling sweetly at the God of Death. '-I have to get really annoyed first before I can start the transformation..' She then looked a little worried and pulled away from Thanatos sharply.

'Hah, that's it..' Eris hissed gleefully, the Loathe arrow instantly appeared out of her hand in a puff of red. '-I can shoot Savannah with this so she can change form, it's perfect..' The Goddess of Discord clapped her hands excited by her brilliant scheme.

'Shh..' Alcezar hissed. '-she's saying something else.' Eris quickly turned back to look down at the two teens below.

'But I don't want you to see me in that way.' The witchling responded suddenly, turning her head away from Thanatos. The godling blinked at her in surprise.

'Why not?' He asked in a slight state of shock.

'Because you'll take one look at me and bail, just like your dad did to my mom..' Savannah frowned slightly at this point causing Thanatos to blink at her.

'Hey, I don't remember my dad sayin' that happened..' The fiery godling racked his brains but could only remember his mother saying, _'let's just say your father didn't like what he found once he got to know her better..'_. Still, the more Thanatos thought about it, the more it made sense. 'Mind you..' The fiery godling broke his own musing. '-it would explain why your mom doesn't think that much of my dad.' Savannah made a slight noise of agreement at this point then smiled at him.

'So you don't mind not seeing my 'inner dragon'?' She asked a little tentatively.

'No I guess not..' Thanatos sighed with a smirk. '-besides this night's been a total disaster anyway, I don't really wanna make it worse, do you?' He suddenly started snickering and Savannah smiled widely at him.

'No..' She sounded in slight amusement. '-this night has been pretty dire hasn't it?'

'Maybe next time we should plan something in advance..' The fiery god chuckled lightly shaking his head lightly.

'Next time?' Savannah sounded hopefully… _was there really going to be a next time?_

'Heh, yeh…' Thanatos took hold of her fingers in his hand. '-I mean, I know we've had our differences but I've still liked hanging out with you..' He sounded gently, smirking widely at her.

'I, uh, like hanging out with you too Than..' Savannah blushed slightly as the two of them sat back down on the bench. '-your so different from the other villains..' Thanatos had lent closer to her, about to lean in for a kiss when her words caused him to stop, his yellow eyes widening in alarm… _a villain? She saw him as a villain? _The godling them pulled back and sighed heavily… it was time to hit her with the truth.

'Savannah, I gotta be honest with ya..' The golden flamed godling sounded heavily and the witchling blinked slightly confused. '-I'm… not _technically_ a villain..'

…Up above them both Eris and Alcezar Jafar blinked with disbelief. They of course both knew that Thanatos was neutral like his mother and it didn't bother them in the slightest but Savannah, who had been brought up on Maleficent's twisted beliefs, might not be so understanding. Maleficent did not believe that anyone other than fellow villains were worth associating with and it was quite possible she had drummed this into her daughter.

'Y'know, if ever there's an opportunity to shoot that thing-' Alcezar gestured with undisguised distaste towards the Loathe arrow in Eris' hand. '-then now would be it.'

'Well, it's about time..' Eris sounded amiably, summoning one of her brother's pink bows out of a red shimmer and placing the arrow into the rest, pulling it back gently and taking aim. '-all this mushy 'love stuff' was making me gag..' The son of Jafar kinked a brow at his friend.

''Love' is probably not the best word to use when Than's involved..' He drawled in a soft languid tone.

* * *

><p>…<em>at the same moment down below…<em>

'_What?_' Savannah suddenly scowled at the golden-flamed god beside her. '_Whatta you mean your not a villain?-!_' The witchling's voice raised several octaves and was riddled with both revulsion.. It was obvious by her expression of distaste that she felt the same way as her mother concerning villains.

'I'm not allowed to pick a side..' Thanatos scowled at the witchling now, annoyed by her inability to just accept him… her mother Maleficent had done a good job moulding her into her own image, and he had thought that just because she read fairy tales she would be different... what a grade-A yutz he'd been.

Unseen by the pair of teens, Eris let go of the Loathe arrow and like a green bullet it swiftly shot towards the square of Savannah's back.

'You have to chose, you can just dip in and out when you feel like it..' Savannah sounded primly, looking almost like the spitting image of a teenage Maleficent.

'I _can't!_' Thanatos flared annoyed now, very close to burning his skin off. 'The Fates have forbidden me to pick a side! Like them I must remain neutral to continue natural _order!_' For a spilt second understanding seemed to glimmer in Savannah's beautiful features but at that second, unknown to the two teens, Eris' Loathe arrow hit Savannah straight in the back, vanishing into the witchling without a trace. Savannah glared hard at Thanatos.

'My mother always said your family was a disgrace to the forces of evil!' She spat hatefully at the golden-flamed god. 'Now I see why..'

'I'd rather be a disgrace to evil than a _joke to it!_' Thanatos snarled back furiously, suddenly exploding into a blazing hot golden-white flaming skeleton, standing on his feet as the metal bench he was sat on slowly melted with the heat.

'_Huh_..' Savannah snorted with offence. '-what's that _supposed_ to mean?' The witchling snapped, her yellow eyes blazing furiously as her breath came out ragged and smoke seemed to issue from her flaring nostrils, pooling at her feet.

'No _real_ villain would read fairy-tales you stupid _witch!_' Thanatos spat the last word out venomously causing his brutal flames to ripple and spit embers. The witchling glared impossibly harder and she slowly hissed her next words as her breath was bursting in short furious spurts.

'Don't… call… me… a… _witch!-!_' As Savannah screeched out this last word she suddenly erupted in a huge billow of black smoke and purple flames. As the pillar of smoke grew so did Savannah, first came a great, long deep purple scaly tail. This was followed by two long leathery looking wings which were also purple-scaled with huge sheets of thick black skin and immense black claws. The smoke them finally began to dissipate revealing an enormous deep purple dragon sitting in Savannah's place… it seemed the teenage fairy had finally found source of hatred that she could use to transform.

'_Holy Nyx.._' Eris gasped, her mouth falling open in shock at Savannah in dragon form.

'Didn't I tell you this was a bad idea?' Alcezar raised a brow to her, unable to resist his 'I told you so' moment.

'Ah _shuddup_ AJ..' Eris grumbled irritably. Fortunately Savannah hadn't spotted them..

'_I'm a fairy!_' Savannah's voice bellowed even though all the huge scaly beast did was open it's mouth to reveal two rows of needle sharp teeth. She must have been using some kind of mental link to project her voice into his mind. '_And damn proud of it!_'

'Ya look more like a dragon to me..' Thanatos sneered in response causing Savannah to breathe a huge wave of purple flames over the fiery deity. Once her torrent of flames ceased the fiery god reappeared unscathed, the only change was for a brief moment after her blaze his flames were purple in colour before rippling back to his usual golden..

'Alright, that's it, I'm out..' Thanatos suddenly said sternly, smoke billowing up around him as he changed back to normal, glaring at the dragon before him as it glared back through glowing yellow orbs. '-Sav, it's been a blast but I hate to break it to ya babe… but I don't date scaly beasts, ciao..' Thanatos then vanished out in a swirl of smoke. Suddenly his disembodied issued back from somewhere deep under the Earth. '_I hope we can still be friends.._'

There was a pause of shock as Eris, Alcezar and dragon Savannah stared at the spot where the God of Death had been seconds before. He'd done exactly what his father Hades had done to her mother Maleficent… except his one-liner had been, _'Whoa, whoa hot-stuff I don't do scaly beasts so… see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya.' _Suddenly the large scaly purple dragon let out an immense roar of frustration and offence before stamping the foot with her huge scaly black-clawed foot, then spreading her huge wings and soaring into the sky.

Eris and Alcezar could only watch as the fairy-turned-dragon flapped her wings and headed in the direction of her home on the forbidden mountain.

'Wow..' Was all Eris could finally utter in amazement and this caused Alcezar to frown deeply at her.

'Wow?' He repeated dryly. 'You sabotaged their date, probably ruined their friendship and all you can come up with is 'wow'?' Eris smirked widely at the son of Jafar as he looked less than impressed by her actions.

'I'd call that a good days work..' The red-skinned goddess smirked widely at her friend. Alcezar sighed heavily at this point.

'You really haven't learnt anything have you Eris..' He drawled unimpressed.

'And that really ticks you off doesn't it?' Eris leaned into him smirking widely. The next second two bright pink arrows, which went unnoticed by the two teens, hit them both squarely in the backs. The second these arrows hit both Eris and Alcezar Jafar started kissing fiercely. High above them floating in the air was Cupid accompanied by two cupids who were cooing and holding a bow each.

'Hah!' Cupid smirked widely at his little sister as she continued smooching her companion completely unaware of what her brother had done to her. 'Nice shootin' boys..' The Love God congratulated his cherubs as he ran the stubby fingers of one small had through his huge bright pink gelled Elvis-quiff. '-just wait until this Temporary Amour arrow wears off, that'll teach her not to steal my Loathe arrows and meddle in my business!' The little pink deity laughed in amusement before signalling to his cherubs that it was time to leave..

* * *

><p>…<em>later on that evening…<em>

Maleficent returned to her castle to discover her home on the forbidden mountain was an absolute disgrace. The drapes were burnt, the furniture was wrecked but perhaps most damming of all was all of her legion of goblin followers were cowering in fear. After shocking all of her minions, quite literally, the Mistress of All Evil finally managed to pull a vaguely constructed garble of a story out of them which involved a large scaly dragon appearing out of nowhere and setting fire to the place in a blaze of purple flames, then once the place had been destroyed the 'beast' then turned into her daughter. Savannah, it seemed, was in one foul mood over what had happened on her date. Not that the goblins could find out why because the teenage fairy had whipped out her wand and electrocuted them with a vivid lilac current, that scorched flesh as ferociously as Maleficent could. Savannah had then stormed off to her room to sulk, leaving them to wait for her return.

Shock registered Maleficent's face as this tale unfolded from three goblins who were telling the story at once through a succession of one line each. A smile slowly began to twist itself across the Mistress of All Evil's ruby lips. It seemed her daughter had learnt to unleash her 'inner dragon' at last.. Maleficent then left her goblins, who looked both confused by this, heading in the direction of Savannah's room. She could hazard a guess at what had happened on her daughter's date. That brat of Hades' had seen her in her dragon form and dumped her on the spot, it was obvious. Only the sting of loathing from a broken heart was powerful enough to sustain their 'inner dragon'… it was the only reason she had not stopped her child going out on that date.

Maleficent grabbed the door handle and opened the door a crack, just enough to see inside the room. Inside she could see the sleeping form of her young daughter outlined on the bed. Her long silky black locks were strewn across the pillow of her bed. The Mistress of All Evil smiled serenely as she noted her daughter's fitful tossing, the girl was obviously having disturbed dreams… quite natural if you went to bed in a bad mood.

'Sleep now my pet..' Maleficent crooned gently, shutting the door. '-we'll make a great villainess out of you yet.' And with that she turned and headed away from her daughter's room.

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry peepz, this was supposed to be posted on Valentines day and I worked so hard to try and finish it for then but I totally crashed! I was then stuck on how to end it because my original ending seemed far too fluffy for me… I hope you liked this one!_

_Ok, you know why I didn't post but I don't know why Stay forgot… lol, must have been out that night *wink, wink*… at least one of us had a date! XP_

_Hope you enjoyed the story… Stay has the adults Valentines Day, so I hope he posts soon cause I'm dying to see what he wrote!-! _

_~Ditzy X_


End file.
